


Loki's Wonders

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angrboda, Awesome Clint Barton, Fenrir - Freeform, Fenris - Freeform, Hel - Freeform, Jormungand - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Sigyn - Freeform, Sleipner - Freeform, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, narvi - Freeform, sleipnir - Freeform, vali - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: I pretty much follow Norse mythology and the written tales and write it all out in my own fashion and style of work.





	Loki's Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Far/Da is Danish for Father. Denmark has Norse Mythology so I figured I'd just use Danish.
> 
> Angrboda is said to have had three children with Loki, she is a giantess, a Jotun, and according to legends, she was a warrior who brought grief and sorrow everywhere she stood.
> 
> As such, she was almost perfect for the God of mischief and Chaos.  
> Almost.
> 
> So as he is now an Avenger, somehow, his children have found ways to him, ways to teleport and appear near him with the magic they were taught and inherited.
> 
> Somehow, Loki isn't surprised. At least until Angrboda and Sigyn, too, shows up.

The kitchen was quiet, the team of Avengers sitting in quiet and exhausted conversation and waiting for breakfast.

Stark sat with his usual cup of bitter coffee, Cap across from him with a mug of hot chocolate.

The might doctor sat beside him, a mug of his own sweetened, marshmallow-filled hot chocolate nearly emptied.

Nat sat with dull chatter, waiting for Loki to finish brewing a couple cups of tea, several different flavorings in his making.

Within moments, the peace was disrupted.

The smell of bacon sizzled in the air and nearly nothing could disturb the Avengers.

Nearly.

A small whoop gathered their attention and a teal portal sizzled open.

In stepped a young child, possibly no older than 15, carrying a tinier child, no older than even 5.

"Father? Father, are you here?"

Stark stared in pure shock, the other Avengers watching the spatula slip from the mage's grasp and the cups of tea left on the counter solemnly.

Loki's eyes welt up with tears almost instantly, the black sweater rising and falling with his chest quickly.

"Vali... Narvi," the mage breathed with a soft shudder.

The two children perked up with enormous grins, one stepping forth and setting his younger brother down.

They both rushed forth after a moment's hesitation, arms fluttering up around the god's middle.

Nat broke the table of silence with a small, confused, but pleased coo.

Narvi noticed her, glancing over and hiding behind the mage's legs.

"Who are those mortals, Far?"

"They are staring," Vali elaborated, "They are merely curious, do not fret. Far, Hel and the others are on the way."

The mage merely let out another breath, "I.. I do not understand. You died before me, child... What has Hela done..."

Vali smiled softly, leaning up to pull his father to his knees, "Kneel for me, Far. I shall explain in weathered breaths for you. Hela has regretted allowing us to destroy her villa and palace while keeping us all safe for you. Ma and Angrboda have followed the path to presence. They shall arrive shortly. We have the freedom to roam this realm with you, Far. We are here... We will not leave you again.."

Loki couldn't speak, simply wrapping his arms around the two children blessed to him by Sigyn, holding them close and ignoring the questioning voices at the table.

"Shh, let them have their family reunion, Stark, just watch and be patient. Ask questions later," Nat spoke softly, gently, as she watched the scene unravel.

Another portal opened behind Loki, a pink whooshing portal that did not gather the mage's attention.

Out stepped a gorgeous Asgardian, pale, gorgeous skin that accompanied her beautiful eyes and long, flowing hair.

The next to step out was an obvious blue-skin Jotun, her ridges more prominent and embraced than Loki's had ever been.

She wore battle armor, opposite than the Asgardian woman who wore a weather, light tan, goddess dress.

"Ma, welcome to Midgard," Vali kept his composure upon meeting both of his parents finally, "Hela has granted much freedom to us."

The mage parted from the children at the spoken word of 'Ma'.

He glanced over and nearly lost control of his stoic expression, tears already threatening to fall.

He stepped up and turned fully.

Both females stepped forth, glancing to one another and nodding.

Sigyn gently caressed his cheek while the Jotun warrior caressed the other.

"Angrboda... Lovely to see you once more. Sigyn, I have long since missed your graciousness. Your loyalty."

A gently push and grunt was heard behind the two wives, and a few kids appeared.

A taller child with half the body of a horse proudly grinned at the God.

A shorter child smiled, holding a long snake on his arm, wolf ears and tail barely hidden away.

The final child to step out approached the Jotun warrior, leaning her head against her shoulder.

"We have missed you, Far," the lady spoke gently at first before she chided the mage, "I brought them back and here you stand embracing none."

The mage finally shuddered and let the tears fly free, a hand brought up to wipe them away only to end with failure.

Hela sighed softly, smiling once the wives had embraced him.

He embraced them fast, burying his face in between their necks and inhaling the combination of ice and silk.

His children huddled around, a giant group hug.

"Sentimentality."

"Your only weakness," Sigyn kindly reminded him, an entertained and amused smile on her pale face.

Angrboda spoke softly as well, her tone rough and ragged but understandable with the accent close to Russian, "You have much to learn about emotional strength still. You have not changed in the past 500 years."

The male chided her back in their native tongue, the Asgardian woman laughing along and the children stepping away to approach the table of silence.

The kids seemed to look them over one by one, before one smiled and drifted away.

Another merely dispersed into dust and another vaporized.

Nat gasped, the other's coming to the realization that their visitation hours had run out.

Hela seemed to chip away as she hugged her father, leaving a quick kiss to the cheek before dispersing as well.

The smallest two remained as long as they could.

"Vali.. Narvi..."

The mage let out a shuddered sigh, "Take care of Sigyn, ma, and her beauty. Rest her tree against its will and make it bloom once more."

His words sounded like an enchanting spell as it drifted through the air.

Within moments, the tower was back to its normalcy.

The mage, however, seemed to have grown tired and restless, but that genuine smile never left his face.

He could be peaceful for once, peaceful knowing they had happily watched over him in spirit.

Happy to know they still cared.

Happy to know.... _it was them._


End file.
